Love You Better
by Raider16
Summary: You’re on my mind all the time, But I can’t express to you, ‘Cause you’re already taken. But your girl’s a fool. I want you to be mine. I want to love you better. AlexOther. Femslash.


**Love You Better**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: **Alex/Other. Femslash**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I know that the summary says AlexOlivia, that's a typo its suppose to say **AlexOther. Femslash.** I wasn't really thinking when I was typing the summary or the pairing, blame it on my fingers getting carried away before my brain and the lack of sleep. **SORRY** to those that were hoping it would be a Alex and Olivia story...well it kinda is but not...just read it and you'll figure it out. Sorry for the confusion, deceiving, or whatever, completely unintentional. Please forgive me :)

Disclaimer: SVU: Not mine...blah blah blah…you know the drill. Dick owns 'em I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun.

Love You Better is by God-des and She, so of course I don't own it but I wish I did…if only I could rap as good as her…ok anyway enough of my daydream on to the story…Oh but download the song if you can its really good!

* * *

_**Hmmmm. Hmmmm.  
Better. Better.  
I can love you better. Better.  
I can love you better.**_

Olivia Benson sat drowning her third Bud Light is less then an hour after one very disappointing day at work. She'd lost a perp during a chase which ultimately disappointed and scared one very shaken up thirteen-year-old rape victim. Then once arriving back at the precinct she was royally bitched out by the unit's resident Ice Princess: ADA Alexandra Cabot. As if she hadn't gotten enough of a grilling from Cragen for her lack of attention on her last few cases and it was all due to Alex Cabot. Olivia couldn't seem to keep the blonde out of her mind, every moment that past she would catch her mind drifting off to the smell and images of the blonde ADA. The fights were only initiated to cover her crush for the blonde ADA. Every night she would dream of the blonde in her arms, of kissing her, and making love to her. Olivia Benson was falling in love and couldn't stop.

Olivia was finishing off her beer and signaling for another when she heard a familiar laugh echo through the bar. It was a laugh she had dream of for countless nights and days, coming from a person that she'd dreamed of every moment of everyday. Grabbing the beer that the bar tender had set in front of her, Olivia looked over to her left and found the one person she wished she were with right now.

Alex Cabot.

Olivia watched the blonde laugh at something her companion had said, jealousy coursed through her veins and she chugged her beer. She felt herself getting tingly and lightheaded from the alcohol, her thoughts and inhibitions were becoming unguarded. She silently watched the blonde and her date while drinking her beer. Her mind drifted off to the first time she had asked the blonde out…

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Olivia, I can't." Alex said sadly._

"_Ok well maybe tomorrow night if you're not busy or Friday?" Olivia asked in hopes that the blonde would agree to have dinner with her._

"_Olivia, its not that I don't want to have dinner with you I just can't." She paused and ran a hand through her long blonde hair before regarding the detective with a sympathetic smile. "I'm seeing someone, actually I'm engaged."_

_The blonde's words stabbed at Olivia and she nodded numbly. "Oh," was all she said and pursed her lips. Of course Alex Cabot would be engaged, hello who wouldn't want to marry the gorgeous attorney, and with Olivia's luck of course the blonde was straight. _

"_I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Olivia. I planned on telling you some other way but not this way." Alex moved over to sit next to Olivia on her leather couch, gently she place a hand on the bewildered detective's shoulder._

"_Of course you would be engaged and straight. God I'm such an idiot, I could've sworn I read the signs right, I swore you were flirting with me. Guess I was only hoping." Olivia whispered in defeat. Alex chuckled and looked down to play with her engagement ring. "What?" Olivia asked baffled as to what Alex could find so funny._

"_I'm not as straight as you think, Liv." Alex responded. "And you read the signals right. I do like you Olivia and yes I flirted with you but for the life of me I can't figure out why. I'm completely and totally happy and in love with Nikki and I have no reason or desire to cheat on her or break what I have with her. But I just felt drawn to you and I couldn't help it. I'm sorry if it sounds like I just used you or something I never meant to."_

"_Its ok Alex, really it is. I set my self up for a turned down any way and I guess I got it. Congratulations and be happy." Olivia said as she rose from the couch and headed to the door. "I'll see you at work, Counselor.' And with that the heartbroken detective left._

* * *

Olivia shook away her thoughts and finished off the rest of her beer and ordered another, this time though she ordered a Corona the taste of the Bud was starting to make her stomach turn. She looked back to Alex and her fiancée, she watched them for a few more minutes in jealousy. She wanted to be the one holding Alex's hand, sharing intimate moments, kissing her the only way someone that loved her could. She watched the brunette sitting across from Alex raise the blonde's hand to her lips for a soft kiss before leaning across the table to kiss the blonde. 

**_Something's going on. Yeh.  
I keep thinking 'bout ya.  
Every time I hear a love song.  
You're on my mind all the time  
But I can't express to you  
'Cause you're already taken.  
But your girl's a fool.  
I wish we would've met  
When you were single.  
I would've swept you righta' off your feet  
And made your body tingle.  
Correct me if I'm wrong  
But I feel your energy.  
If there's something in the air  
We got a sexual chemistry  
That's so deep.  
We can't deny it.  
When I start to feel it  
I can't do nothing about it.  
So I wait, laying back  
Chillin' in the cut   
Hoping some day  
It'll just be us.  
Till then I can just live  
Through my daydreams.  
Kinda like a drug  
'Cause I'm feeling like a fiend  
Or like a teen having tendencies  
To suspect of me  
Sexual by nature  
Make it hard to breath. Uh huh._**

Olivia threw caution to the wind, grabbed her beer and started towards the couple. It only felt right to Liv to check out this fiancée of Alex's. The walked slowly over to the table with the intent of being as charming and nice as possible even though all she wanted to do was walk up to the brunette and tell her to fuck off. As she got closer to the table she heard Alex giggling and her hand reached across the table to playfully push her lover.

"Hey, Alex, I didn't think I'd see you here." Olivia said starting the couple.

Still holding her fiancée's hand Alex looked up, "Olivia, hi! What are you doing here?"

Olivia raised her beer bottle, "Drowning my problems away. What 'about you?"

"Oh I'm here with my fiancée. Olivia this is Nikolett or Nikki Bauer my fiancée. Nikki this is Olivia Benson, she's one of the detectives I work with." Alex said gesturing between Olivia and Nikki.

"Nice to meet you Detective." Nikki said while holding her hand out to Olivia.

"Same to you." Olivia took the offered hand in a tough shake and looked the shorthaired brunette up and down. The woman was dressed in a faded navy blue FBI shirt with ripped baggy men's jeans and a black boots, a black leather motorcycle jacket was thrown at the end of the booth. The woman was the epitome of the word dyke.

"Liv why don't you join us? Nikki come sit next to me and let Olivia have your seat." Nikki picked up her drink and moved over next to Alex in the booth, she sat close to the blonde and placed an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"So detective how long have you been on the force?" Nikki asked to start off conversation while raising her beer to her lips for a sip.

"Uh, I've been with SVU for a little over two years and before that I was a beat cop, you want the exact years you'll have to get back to me." Liv chuckled before taking a swig of her beer, Nikki only nodded.

"Oh, Nikki's a cop too, well FBI actually." Alex said while moving deeper into Nikki's arms.

"Really?"

"MmmHmm. Five years in the Anti-Terrorist Unit. Before the FBI I was a New York State Trooper for about seven years." Nikki said before finishing off her beer and signaling the waiter for another. "You planning on moving up, Detective?"

"Uh no actually, I'm content with being a detective." Liv nodded and thanked the waiter that dropped off their next round of drinks.

"And she's a damn good one too." Alex chimed in with a raised of her drink. "To law enforcement." The two cops followed suite and raised their drinks, "To law enforcement." They echoed before drinking.

"So how long have you two been together?" Liv asked.

"Two years." Alex stated while looking up at her lover. "Two wonderful years right?" She asked Nikki. "Absolutely." The brunette said as she leaned down to kiss the blonde. Olivia looked on in jealously and annoyance, she took a long sip of her beer to distract from the scene before her.

_**Some day you will be mine.  
Hope I'm not out of line.  
I want you to be mine.  
I want to love you better.   
And when it's you and me.  
Oh baby, wait and see  
I'll give you everything  
Oh I can love you better**_

Alex pulled back from Nikki first she leaned her head on her lover's shoulder and wrapped and arm around her waist. She looked over and smiled at Olivia, "Sorry I just can't seem to keep my hands off of her."

"Or lips." Nikki said teasingly.

"Oh will you stop, I can restrain myself you know." Alex slapped her on the arm.

"Smiles look good on you Alex, you should smile more often." Olivia said sincerely with a charming grin.

"Thank you Olivia, I'll remember that." Alex responded softly.

"So uh how did you two meet?" Olivia asked leaning forward on the table and sipping her beer.

"My sister introduced us at one of the Bureau's annual parties, Nikki works with my brother in law." Alex said before sipping her wine and moving closer to Nikki. "Excuse me I need to go to the little girls room, I'll be right back." Alex set her now empty wine glass down.

"Do you want another, babe?" Nikki asked gesturing to the glass. "Uh yes please," Alex said leaning down to kiss Nikki. She straightened up and stumbled to the bathroom. Nikki watched with an amused smile, while Olivia watched in longing.

_**It's just the way that ya walkin'.  
The way that cha talkin'.  
That way that ya move  
It's so graceful and smooth.  
And every time you're in my presence  
I have to slap myself.  
My heart skipped a beat.  
You make me wanna melt.   
I even get nervous  
And I'm not the nervous type.  
But it's really rare  
That I find someone I like.  
I get a funny feeling down below.  
I hope you don't know this  
I hope it doesn't show.  
I picture you undressed.  
And it turns me on. Yeh.  
I'm gonna start my promise  
All night long.  
How ever you want it.  
I'll tie anything.  
I'll whisper in your ear  
And I'll even try to sing.  
Haha. You'll probably wouldn't  
Want me to do that  
But I'll kiss you on your feet  
Work my way up your back.  
Have a lil' Sade  
Playin' in the background  
We'll start on the bed  
Work our way to the ground. Oh**_

Nikki watched Olivia watch her fiancée walk towards the bathroom, she signaled to the waiter for one more round. Olivia looked down at the stained table and pursed her lips as the silence stretch between the two.

"You love her." Nikki stated. Liv's head whipped up and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "No, yes, no I mean uhh…" Nikki held up her hand to stop Olivia's stuttering. "Just stop. I know you do and I'd be lying if I said that I was ok with it, I'm not detective. But from the way Alex talks about you I know that you don't cause a threat to our relationship. I'm not going to tell you to stay away from my fiancée because you've come to mean a lot to Alex and she considers you a best friend and I don't want to ruin that for her I want her to be happy. Just make sure things stay friendly, detective. I love Alex very much and I can't imagine living without her. Do we under stand each other?"

Olivia nodded, "I understand."

"Great. Now I'd like to be friends, Olivia if you'd like."

"I'd like that, Nikki."

"Great! So are you coming to the wedding?" Nikki asked.

"I'll see if I can make it." Nikki raised an eyebrow at that. "Ok, I'll be there and I'm sure the rest of the squad will too." Olivia said with a tight smile, she really wasn't looking forward to watching the woman she was in love with marry another, let alone be happy just being friends with the blonde.

**_Some day you will be mine.  
Hope I'm not out of line.  
I want you to be mine.  
I want to love you better.   
And when it's you and me.  
Oh baby, wait and see  
I'll give you everything  
Oh I can love you better  
Baby, Baby, Baby.  
I can. I can love you better.  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
I can love you . . . I can love you better._**

Olivia spotted the blonde walking back towards the table, she caught the blonde's eye and smiled Alex smiled back before sliding into the booth across from Liv. "Back!" Alex said cheerily and leaned forward to kiss Nikki passionately. "So what did you two talk about while I was gone?" She asked after pulling back from Nikki's lips.

"The Yankees, they're having a shitty season. Eh, Olivia." Nikki turned to Olivia.

"Yeah, pretty fucking shitty lost the past few games." Olivia corroborated with Nikki.

"Yeah, well not a big baseball fan here so I'll just believe what you two say." Alex said leaning forward to grabbed her wine and lean back in Nikki's arms.

"Hey, baby wanna go play some pool?" Nikki asked pointing over to the unused pool table.

"Uh I don't know. I don't wanna leave Liv here all alone."

"Naw, go ahead I'll be ok. I'm probably gonna have another and go home anyway." Olivia said somewhat sadly but encouragingly.

"Still Liv I can't just leave you here." Alex said reaching across the table to lay a hand on the detective's arms. Nikki clenched her jaw and pulled Alex tighter against her. "She said it was ok, Alex, so c'mon lets go play." Nikki said through gritted teethe and pulled Alex up and over to the pool table. "Ok. I'll see you at work Liv, goodnight." Alex said over her shoulder.

Liv only nodded and watched them walk over to the pool table, she watched Nikki pull Alex to her for a passionate kiss. The blonde wrapped her arms around the shorthaired brunette's neck and pressed herself closer to woman holding her. Nikki moved her hands down to Alex's lower back, turned them to the pool table, picked Alex and set her on the pool table without breaking the kiss. Nikki picked the pool stick up and took a shot at the white ball, the ball broke the set and she sunk four balls all without looking or removing her lips from Alex's.

Olivia shook her head, growled in jealously and stood up making her way over to the bar and sitting with her back to the pool table. She signaled for a last drink, the bar tender slid the drink across the counter and Liv caught it with on hand she brought the drink to her lips and chugged.

**_Leave ya girl at home  
And come out with me.   
It's time for me to fathom  
That you don't see  
We can go together  
We got that vibe.  
Plus I'm a 10  
And your girl's a 5.  
She don't treat you like the way  
That you wanna be treated.  
I wouldn't be surprised  
If she threatened and cheated.  
I don't mean to be conceited  
But I know I'll treat ya better.  
All those times she threatened to leave  
I wish you let her.  
We could make a cute couple.  
I'll take you around the world.  
Yeh. Honest to fifth.  
I'll stay true as your girl.  
Whatever you want  
I'll try to make it happen.   
I'll be rich some day  
From the way I be rapping.  
I can see us in the future  
Having some kids.  
We can leave for the summer  
And go to Madrid.  
Okay. I guess I'm kinda' gettin' carried away.  
'Cause we never even went out  
On a first date.  
Oh well._**

As Olivia was chugging down her final beer a woman stepped up and sat next to her. "Olivia Benson, right?" The girl asked.

Olivia stopped drink and looked over to the girl. Olivia checked the girl out, she had fiery red hair and somewhat pale skin, she was tall but not taller then Olivia, she was dressed in tight faded jeans with a baby blue tank top. The woman look vaguely familiar to the detective. "Uh Yeah. Do I know you?"

"Casey Novak. I worked with you and detective Stabler like once, a case that involved a white-collar crime I barely remember what it was about. But I do remember you." Casey flashed Olivia a charming smile.

"Yeah, I remember you…a little." The two chuckled. "Uh can I get you a drink?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll have a gin and tonic please." Casey responded with a smile.

"Ok. Gin and tonic for the lady and another Corona for me please." Liv said to the bartender. She turned back to Casey and looked the woman over again. She was good looking there was no doubt about that and at this point Olivia was too drunk to think other wise. The bartender set their drink in front of them and slid Olivia the check; essentially the bartender was saying 'I'm cutting you off.' Olivia looked up at him and nodded, she pulled out a credit card and handed it to him. "So you remember me after all this time, huh?"

"Well it's hard to forget someone as good looking as you, Detective." Casey said seductively, leaning closer to Olivia and raising her drink to her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself, Counselor." Olivia said huskily.

"Please call me Casey, if you'll let me call you Olivia." Casey licked her lips sexily and placed a hand on Olivia's arm.

"Only for a pretty lady like you, Casey." Olivia took the hand that was on her arm and laced their fingers.

"What do you say we get outta here? We can have a nightcap back at my place, I have some good scotch that's calling our names." Casey stood up and tugged on Olivia's hand, Olivia picked up her credit card off the counter and rose with Casey. She pulled the red head to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Lead the way." Olivia said after the kiss, Casey grinned and turned towards the door. Olivia looked over her shoulder at Alex and Nikki one last time. She wasn't ready to give up on the blonde yet but for tonight she needed to forget. Someday the blonde would be hers, it may not be tomorrow or the next day, hell it could be next year but someday in the future Alex Cabot would love Olivia and be hers. For that Olivia was sure.

**_Some day you will be mine.  
Hope I'm not out of line.  
I want you to be mine.  
I want to love you better.   
And when it's you and me.  
Oh baby, wait and see  
I'll give you everything  
Oh I can love you better_**

**_Better. Better.  
I can love you better._**

THE END

No sequel to this so don't ask, this was only a one shot that I needed out of my head. Sorry for all those I might disappoint. PLEASE REVIEW. Good? Bad? I suck? It sucks? Just tell me, please!

Oh and for those wondering about Nikki's real name "Nikolett" its Hungarian and means "Victory of the People". Thought I would support both mine and Mariska Hargitay's heritage. 


End file.
